Smurf's Top 10 Users by Letter Neemix
A 10. ~*~ Anagram ~*~ This lovable old chap belly flopped his way into all our hearts. I also confuse him constantly for Aecioo. 9. ~*~ Aecioo ~*~ this lovable old chap didn't belly flop his way into anyone's heart. I also confuse him constantly for Anagram. 42. ~*~ Armagh ~*~ This county is kind of weird, because it is known for growing apples instead of potatoes. These are also known as "tree potatoes". For you Americans, imagine a state with alligators instead of bears, and you see how crazy this is for Irish people! Also, this one has a weird name. What's up with the gh at the end? How is one supposed to reliably pronounce that? It's a mystery. Arm"augh" 7. ~*~ Alex Shelley ~*~ more like alex smelley and butts and butts utts butts butts butts 6. ~*~ Viper Vix3n ~*~ From the B8 wiki: VV's favorite stuff are flowers, bunnies, kitties, The Sims, pretty colors, fluffy things, Sailor Moon, Shiny things and The OC. 5. ~*~ AOL Instant Messanger ~*~ It is through AIM that I am able to talk with all the users that I get to know well, including all these users on my "top users starting with the letter A" list. It is a wonderful program. 4. ~*~ CrimsonOcean ~*~ Speaking of AIM, Crim's the only one in the top 10 who I don't talk with over AIM often so there's something to be proud of! 3. ~*~ Agent0009ng ~*~ This lovable old chap belly flopped his way into all our hearts. I also confuse him constantly for Aecioo. 2. ~*~ AlmightyKingJim ~*~ crew4lyfe 1. ~*~ Rising Stream ~*~ The first ever Board 8 RPG to be fully completed and released to the public! It was a joy to play for all. Look for Rising Stream™: The Remake, my new B8 RPG to come in the near future, I'm working on it now with Xcarv! B 10. ~*~ A hogasm in POG form ~*~ An intellectual and informative gentleman. 9. ~*~ BlazBlue ~*~ Move over Street Fighter 4! There's a new fighting game in town! 8. ~*~ BigCow ~*~ http://img.imgcake.com/Rockdan/bigcow3.jpg http://img.imgcake.com/Rockdan/bigcow4.jpg 7. ~*~ BBallman7 ~*~ The "7" in his username stands for 7th place. Good work BBallman on getting 7th! 7. ~*~ Baron von toast ~*~ I think this guy once did something involving toast. Or maybe it was hockey. I don't remember. He's a cool guy. 7. ~*~ Balanna82 ~*~ Blan is someone who I have nothing but nice things to say about and frankly if this list was held 2,3 or 4 years ago I can assure you that Balanna would be the only user on the site this high year after year. 7. ~*~ BIGPUN9999 ~*~ BIGPUN reminds me of sucre in Prison Break down to every last detail. All brawn, no brain who digs himself into ridiculously hilarious situations but has such good intentions you can't help but love him! Or to be more flattering Cliff Fittr in Star Ocean 3. PUN's incredibly lovable and silly in every regard, he's so friendly and positive yet comes up with some absurd ideas and reasoning that makes him so unique. Also he's shockingly easy to offend which if you do so he'll pout for a few hours like a newborn puppy that's just been scolded with a newspaper. <(^_^)> He's also really fun to chat with and an invaluable fan to the Rising Games and the Rpg Maker tool in general. 3. ~*~ BBallman7 ~*~ The "7" in his username stands for 7th place. Good work BBallman on getting 8th! 2. ~*~ Biolizard28 ~*~ Can't have a list without Biolizard! 1. ~*~ Rising Stream ~*~ The first ever Board 8 RPG to be fully completed and released to the public! It was a joy to play for all. Look for Rising Stream™: The Remake, my new B8 RPG to come in the near future, I'm working on it now with Xcarv! C 10. ~*~ CJayC ~*~ Remember this guy? ^_^ Me neither. Honorable Mention. ~*~ Cyclo_Reaper ~*~ Cyclo_Reaper is not to be confused with Shadow Ryoko, who he sometimes gets confused with, due to it being confusing as to whether he is Cyclo_Reaper or Shadow Ryoko, who is a use GOD DAMMIT FIREFOX I DON'T WANT TO UPDATE STOP ASKING ME 8. ~*~ CasanovaZelos ~*~ Was runner-up to Dante for best new user in both 2005 and 2007. 2+5. ~*~ The Crew ~*~ The best group of users ever, of course. Way better than "the clique" and their evil tyrannical group. 6. ~*~ ctesjbuvf ~*~ When I was in 6th grade, this was the final word in the spelling bee. I got it wrong, and shamefully lost. Now, we have a user hanging around here with this name. Had I only known him back then, I could've won the spelling bee! 5. ~*~ Baelus ~*~ Not to be confused with the user "Caelus" who didn't make this list, Baelus likes to skateboard, visit the beach, and have usernames that start with the letter C. 4. ~*~ Crimsonicblastpunch ~*~ man you all remember that sbp guy way cooler than crimsonot even gonna type that full name out no matter what your criticisms he always had some counter witicisms 3. ~*~ BigCow uh again ~*~ Couldn't get enough of him the first time, here's some more. http://img.imgcake.com/Rockdan/bigcow1.jpg http://img.imgcake.com/Rockdan/bigcow2.png 2. ~*~ ChocoTuar ~*~ Despite what most people think, his username actually begins with the letter "h". But he's just so cool, he gets to be ranked in the C's as well. 1. ~*~ Rising Stream ~*~ The first ever Board 8 RPG to be fully completed and released to the public! It was a joy to play for all. Look for Rising Stream™: The Remake, my new B8 RPG to come in the near future, I'm working on it now with Xcarv! D 10. ~*~ Donkey Kong Country ~*~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXzxJjIXHik 1. ~*~ Do not even ask ~*~ Fine then, I won't. 10. ~*~ Delseban ~*~ This is Smurf typing. Nee is currently in my residence. Oh god oh god I fear for m <_< >_> <_< ^_^ Invinvvnnvsnv I luvs ya sincerely smorf 1. ~*~ DSRage ~*~ He wrote some uh... fanfiction once. Let's all read it! http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/DSRage%27s_Yaoi_Fanfiction 10. ~*~ District of Columbia ~*~ When Dwight D. Eisenhower was president, this user was much higher on the list of D users, because of all the extra D's in the president's name. 1. ~*~ Duke Nukem ~*~ He's ready to chew bubble gum and kick ass... and he's all out of gum. 10. ~*~ Dr Pizza ~*~ Not one to be outdone, Dr Pizza is out of a hell of a lot more than just bubble gum. 1. ~*~ Dr Football ~*~ It has long been a mystery whether this man or Dr Pizza have actually completed a PhD program. 10. ~*~ dkc emperor ~*~ he not from english but still like talk sometime and make to linkhatesganon is good of friend as well but not top user as this list! 1. ~*~ Rising Stream ~*~ The first ever Board 8 RPG to be fully completed and released to the public! It was a joy to play for all. Look for Rising Stream™: The Remake, my new B8 RPG to come in the near future, I'm working on it now with Xcarv! Category:Random